Yamanaka Inori
Hailed as the Second Coming of the Yellow Flash (Romaji: Kiiroi Senkō no Sairai; Kanji: 黄色い閃光の再来) by his instructors at the Academy, Yamanaka Inori (Kanji: 山中, 祈り; English: In the Middle of the Mountain, Prayer) is one of the main characters of the Naruto x Naruto roleplay. He is a member of Team 8 and thereby a student of BLANK. Personality and Relationships Personality WIP... Relationships WIP... Background and History Shortly after the Fourth Shinobi World War, a nameless and orphaned infant was discovered by Yamanaka Erina. Because the infant reminded her of her husband, Inoichi Yamanaka, Erina adpted the infant and then gave name Yamanaka Inori to the infant. Role in the Story WIP... Abilities and Equipment Ninjutsu Inton Bushin no Jutsu The Inton Bushin no Jutsu (Kanji: 陰遁分身の術; English: Yin Release Clone Technique) is a variation of the Bunshin no Jutsu. It allows one to generate a clone of one's consciousness from Yin Release chakra and then manipulate the clone into possessing one's target in a manner that is identical to the Shintenshin no Jutsu. However, because a clone of one's consciousness will never exhibit as much willpower as one's consciousness, this jutsu is not as effective at bodily possession as the Shintenshin no Jutsu. Inton: Kage Bushin no Jutsu The Inton: Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Kanji: 陰遁・影分身の術; English: Yin Release: Shadow Clone Technique) is a variation of both the Inton Bushin no Jutsu and the Kage Bushin no Jutsu. It allows one to evenly divide one's chakra as a means of generating clones of one's consciousness from Yin Release chakra and then manipulating the clones into possessing one's targets in a manner that is identical to the Shintenshin no Jutsu. Notably, in stark contrast to a clone produced from Inton Bushin no Jutsu, a clone produced from a Inton: Kage Bushin no Jutsu will be just as effective at bodily possession as the Shintenshin no Jutsu. Katon: Issuinoyume The Katon: Issuinoyume'' (Kanji: '''火遁・一炊の夢; English: Fire Release: An Empty Dream) is a ninjutsu where one uses the Fire Release to transform one's chakra into Nightmarish Flames (Romaji: Akumuen; Kanji: 悪夢炎) that produce the Fear Release (Romaji: Kyōton; Kanji: 恐遁) whenever they are subjected to Shape Transformation. It allows one to generate the Immortal Flames of Samādhi (Romaji: Sammai no Fumetsuen; Kanji: 三昧の不滅炎) by molding an amount of one's chakra in a manner where the chakra possesses a larger amount of spiritual energy than physical energy and then subjecting that chakra to a Nature Transformation into a Fire Release. Notably, unlike a conventional fire, the Immortal Flames of Samādhi do not burn. Instead, the Immortal Flames of Samādhi convert an entity from an actuality into a possibility by utilizing its excess of spiritual energy to seize physical energy from the entity. As a result, the Immortal Flames of Samādhi are able to decompose a jutsu from a body of physical and spiritual energy into just a body of spiritual energy and thereby negate the jutsu. And they are also able to deprive an individual of his or her physical energy and thereby debilitate an entity with enough fatigue to either incapacitate or even kill the individual. In addition, because the Immortal Flames of Samādhi are not a result of combustion, the Immortal Flames of Samādhi are incapable of being smothered. Unfortunately, because the bond that binds physical energy to natural energy and spiritual energy in senjutsu is far too powerful to be broken by the force of spiritual energy alone, the Immortal Flames of Samādhi are useless against senjutsu. Shinshininryoku no Jutsu The Shinshininryoku no Jutsu (Kanji: 心身引力の術; English: Mind-Body Attraction Technique) is a variation of the Shintenshin no Jutsu. It allows one to puppeteer one's body into traveling as fast as the speed of light itself by converting one's mind into Yin Release chakra, converting one's body into Yang Release chakra, and then — while one's mind is traveling from one location to another — allowing the body of Yang Release chakra to be dragged along by the mind of Yin Release chakra as a result of the attraction between the excess of spiritual energy within the Yin Release chakra and the excess of physical energy within the Yang Release chakra. Unfortunately, because this jutsu divides the body and mind into Yang Release chakra and Yin Release chakra, it is not possible for one to maintain or perform any jutsu while one is utilizing this jutsu. In addition, because this jutsu converts the body into Yang Release chakra, it is not possible for one to perform any sort of Taijutsu while one is utilizing this jutsu. However, it is possible for one to dispel this jutsu before one is in physical contact with a target but while one is still raveling at a high velocity in order to allow one to utilize that high velocity as means of empowering a Taijutsu strike. Of course, if one dispels this jutsu while one is traveling at a velocity that one's body is not capable of withstanding, one will be damaged by that velocity. Yoton Bushin no Jutsu The Yōton Bushin no Jutsu (Kanji: 陽遁分身の術; English: Yang Release Clone Technique) is a variation of the Bunshin no Jutsu. It allows one to generate a clone of one's consciousness from Yang Release chakra and then manipulate the clone into possessing one's target in a manner that is identical to the Shintenshin no Jutsu. However, unlike the Inton Bushin no Jutsu and the Inton: Kage Bushin no Jutsu, one's clone will not puppeteer the individual whom has been possessed by it. Instead, one's clone will incapacitate and eventually lobotomize the individual by consuming the spiritual energy that constitutes individual's consciousness. Battles WIP... Trivia *WIP... Navigation WIP... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Male Category:NarutoXNaruto